Apprehend the Moon
by JaggerClaws
Summary: This is the story of two girls. A girl named Diana and one called Leona. Diana is set apart from her brethren because she likes the moon. She has gotten into trouble many times trying to get the Rakkor elders to accept the moon, but to no avail. Diana has never given up. Not even once. Follow her story here! There are also extra chapters about Leona too!
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Chapter 1**

Up on the mountains that separate the borders, the tallest mountain on the border. Mount Targon. The closest point to the sun. A little girl stood. Staring into the rising sun.

"One day, I will be the defender of the sun." She thought to herself. She watched until the sun was high up in the sky when a familiar voice called to her.

"Leona." Leona turned around.

"Ah Diana. You're back. Are the elders done questioning you?"

"Yeah. It was a bit harsh… as always."

"You cannot say much. How many times have you gotten into trouble? I've lost count. The last time I remember is 20."

" I don't remember either. Countless. Probably." "You can't say much then." Diana paused for a moment.

"Yeah… I guess…" She replied.

"This sun though. It's-." Diana hesitated. "It's what?" Leona asked puzzled.

"Um it's beautiful." Diana lied. Leona stared at her. "Yeah. It is." She replied.

"I guess I'll just leave you alone now. Keep on staring at the majestic sun."

Diana said. "Okay. Careful on your return trip." Leona answered. Diana walked off. Leona resumed staring at the sun and admiring how beautiful it is.

Diana reached a distance where she cannot see Leona anymore and sat down sighting. _Damn. Almost got caught again. Better be careful next time._

Diana actually didn't mean a she loved the sun. She didn't like it. She instead, sought guidance and solace from the moon. She thought the sun blinded her and burnt her. She shrugged off the cloth vest from her shoulder and stared at the shoulder.

The shoulder was burnt and red from the sun. It stung like there was no tomorrow. Diana turned her face from the sunburn and continued down the path to the village. Everybody stared at her. She hated it. She hated not being with her brethren. She tries to get along but it always ends up the same. Questioning with the elders.

Once she reached her home she lay down in bed, happy to be out of the glaring sun that blazed upon the village of Rakkor.

Diana woke up that night. Happy that the sun has gone down, she crept out of her house, hiking up to the peak of Mt. Targon.

The stars were shining. As beautiful as a cave of glowworms. She thought. She hiked.

Finally, she reached the highest point of Mt. Targon. Diana felt as if she can tough the moon and stars herself.

She stepped into the clearing and felt the gaze of the moon pulse through her body. The closed her eyes, stretched her arms out as if she was going to hug the moon. She retained that position. Taking in the joy of the moment.

Then sat down and thought to herself, _Why do the elders not accept the moon? Why?_ Diana wondered to herself, sitting in the silver moonlight. She finally made her choice of studying the archives for evidence that the moon can be taken in and is not something to reject.

_Dawn is almost upon me. I must go home._ Diana looked up at the moon one last time and walked back to the village.


	2. Chapter 2: The archives

Chapter 2

Diana spent the rest of the day studying in the archives. She liked it in the great library. Everything was quiet and you can be isolated. Diana swept the shelves, hours passed. More and more research through countless scrolls. Nobody disturbed her, as she was alone and concentrated. Even if somebody did stare at her she wouldn't listen as she was burying her head into the countless archives. Diana had no luck even after weeks. Years passed before she even found any clues. Finally, one day…

"Diana. Why are you scouring these archives so determined? What's the reason?" said a voice behind her.

Diana turned around.

"Oh, Leona. How was your birthday?" Diana asked.

"I was surprised you didn't come along. An occasion as happy as that should be celebrated by my best friend as well." Leona answered.

"I'm terribly sorry Leona. I've forgotten. I was too busy studying." Diana apologized sincerely.

"That's why I'm here, to ask you what's the purpose of all this. What is the purpose of this research?" Leona questioned.

_Not another interrogation… _Diana thought to herself.

"I've decided to become a scholar of the Rakkor. I need this knowledge to make sure I can be a scholar." Diana lied.

"Ahh, intresting." Leona said.

"It surprised you didn't it Leona?" Diana said.

"Yeah. It totally did." Leona said.

They both started laughing. Diana finally decided to take a break from her studies and go play with Leona, her best friend. They had much fun that day. Played all over the hills of mount Targon. They played until the sun started its rest from its long journey across the sky. They again hiked up onto the peak of mount Targon. The tallest mountain in the great barrier and looked at the sunset. It felt like old times when they were just a kid. They both remember the days…

"The sunset. It's beautiful." Leona said.

"Yeah. It is." Diana replied.

It was one of her two favorite parts of a day. Sunset because it is when the sunlight diminishes and eventually drops below the horizon and moonrise because it is when the moon dominates the night sky, fills the air with it's presence and bathes the lands as far as the eye can see in a sea of silver light.

_Silver of the moon_ Diana called it.

"Night is almost upon us Diana. We had much fun today." Leona said.

"Yes. You can go first. I'll hang around for a bit." Diana replied.

"Okay. I will be on my way then." Leona said as she turned around to leave.

Diana resumed staring at the moonrise.

Leona stopped in her tracks and turned back and said "Oh and by the way…"

Diana turned around curiously.

"There is a hidden chamber in the great library which hold the secrets of the Lunari, a tribe that is believed to be extinct. They worshipped the moon."

Diana's eyes widened and asked Leona "How do I get into the chamber?"

"Pull out the book in shelf Delta, column Sunrise and row Lightguard. It's the third book in." Leona said.

"Thank you Leona. This will help me much in my studies." Diana thanked.

"No problem." Leona said.

Leona resumed walking but once again turned around.

"It's our little secret. Do not tell anybody else. Especially my father or the council." Leona said.

"Okay." Diana replied.

Leona started walking down the hill again and was finally out of sight.

Diana turned and started admiring the beauty of the moon again. The silver light relaxed her. The strands of the rays stroked her like silk strands. She could feel this anytime she was in the moonlight. The green grass in the sunlight looked like silver fingers brushing the land in the cool, refreshing wind. This continued until dawn.

Diana opened her eyes.

There was a new tint of silver in the color of her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: The chamber

Chapter 3

Diana strolled along to the archives, ignoring all the stares and glares. She asked the archive master where shelf delta was and looked at column Sunrise row Lightguard. She finally found it. She pulled the book out and there were whirring noises. She found out it was coming from behind the shelf and as the whirring noises grew louder, she backed away more. _Did I do something wrong? _Diana thought. Finally, the whirring noises stopped and there was a big hole in the floor, perfectly rectangle with a ladder leading down. It was dark and Diana didn't like it. It was as if she was descending into a dark destiny down below. What could she find there? She must find out.

Diana passed corridors of stone bricks and carvings of the moon on the walls. There was a strange inscription on the wall hanging dark and mysteriously like a shadow in the sun. The dark and mossy corridor eventually led into a monstrous chamber with nine chandeliers hanging from the ceiling like nine little suns hung by a little chain. There were silver and crimson moon crescents on the wall that looked very realistic and seemed to glow with the moon's powerful light. The walls were a shining gold and seemed to emit the glow of the sun itself. There were shelves and sculptures everywhere that were exquisite and branded with the crest of the Lunari. Diana smiled with joy as she admired these objects and handled them like they were treasures to her. _I owe Leona very much. I must thank her _Diana thought.

Diana started studying. Learning vast knowledge that no Solari has ever obtained. She was glued to the books for hours and there was finally one phrase in a book that caught her intrest. _'_We, Lunari live in the valley behind the alps of Rakkor, over the forest and into the crescent valley.' Diana exclaimed with excitement as she read this and swore an oath that one day, she will visit that place and uncover the secrets. Diana closed the book with the silver cover and gleaming outlines and carefully placed it back where she found it. She now knew the vast knowledge of the Lunari and will one day bring their glory back to the great barrier. She left the chamber and went back home.


	4. Chapter 4: Rite of Kor - Diana Part one

Chapter 4

Today is the day. The day when friends clashed and rivals met. The day of the Rite of Kor as all of the other Solari called it. Leona had a nervous look on her face.

"Diana aren't you scared?" Leona asked.

"No. Why should I be?" Diana replied.

"You're up against our childhood friend Alisha who is one of the highest ranking soldiers in the Iron Solari." Leona said.

"What can we do about it?" Diana asked.

"Do you not think that the Rite of Kor is unjust? Isn't it wrong to force young people to fight each other? Even Pantheon of the local bakery has to fight!" Leona exclaimed.

"I'd rather have him slice some things up." Diana replied.

"Now that is a horrible pun." Leona said, annoyed.

"Whatever. Get ready for your match. It's later today and you don't want to miss it." Diana grinned.

Leona walked off frowning. _Why do people have to fight each other?_ Leona thought to herself. She passed groups of teenagers that had frowns on their faces. They are attending the Rite of Kor, Leona knew. She doesn't have the will to fight, she knew. _But why would the ancient Solari have made this bloody rite anyway? _Leona thought to herself.

Diana knew she doesn't want to fight in the Rite of Kor but this was tradition according to the Solari elders. 'Tradition is a fool's master'. Diana thought these words as she walked along the streets of the village.

It was time for her match. Dressed in her Iron solari armor, she was standing behind the giant wooden doors of the Ritual arena ground. The doors had carvings of two giant wooden eagles with their talons outstretched towards the sun as if the sun was a piece of meat being fought over.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the doors finally opened. Diana looked upon the massive crowds circling the battleground. In one of the seats she saw Leona. Hunched back in her seat like she isn't enjoying this. _I know she isn't going to enjoy this._ Diana thought in her mind.

She then scanned the arena itself. The tall metal walls that separated the crowd from the battlefield had a door opposite from Diana. It too, had the two eagles and the sun carved into it. There were symbols of the sun on the grey walls that were bright orange.

Diana turned to face her opponent, Alisha. Alisha had brown flowing hair dangling down her helmet. She had white skin and her suit of Iron Solari armor on. She looked menacing.

Diana knew this match could determine if she lives or not. The trumpets blew and the two girls charged across the battlefield.


	5. Chapter 5: Rite of Kor - Diana part two

Chapter 5

The two girls clashed. Swords locked together. Diana studied her opponent. Alisha had brown flowing hair bound into a ponytail by traditional iron solari hair artifacts. She wore a suit of metal iron solari armor branded with the symbol of the sun all over the place and had a half-sun shaped tiara on her head. She had brown, dark eyes and her smile was like the touch of cold steel.

Diana leaped back and shot past her opponent like a silver arrow. _When did I learn that move? _Diana thought. She had never charged so fast before as an iron solari. Diana noticed strands of her hair drifting in front of her eyes. They were glowing silver like the moon. _What is this? I've never seen it before?_ Diana thought.

Diana immediately spun around to block a sword cut from Alisha's sword. Alisha grunted and backed away. Diana glared at Alisha and charged. _There it is again! How can I charge so fast!_ Diana thought to herself again. She caught a glimpse of her pearly glowing hair again.

Diana twisted her hair around to see Alisha at her knees. Alisha looked up with her eyes burning like a solar flare. Diana lifted her eyebrow and charged again. This time she went right through Alisha like a ghost. It felt like hours had gone by for Diana but when she looked up at the crowd she saw only a split second has past. She moved her point of view down to where Alisha is. At the exact spot where Alisha was, there was a girl. Wincing, crying tears of pain and curled up like an armadillo.

At that moment, Diana fell to her knees, clutching her head. Images of her childhood with Alisha flashed through her mind. With every ounce of willpower, she wrenched herself from her mind and walked over to Alisha. She held her sword up and there was a sudden hush in the crowd. Red liquid trickled down Alisha's neck and face.

The crowd erupted apart from Leona. Leona was just sitting there like a child in tears. She immediately got up and walked though the sun branded gate and left. Diana saw that and followed her out through the sun carved gate down through the gravel roads of Rakkor. The two teenagers didn't say a word to each other. They just traveled up to the peak of Mount Targon and looked at the sun.

"That was a good fight." Leona whispered as they sat down at the cliff overlooking the great plain separating Noxus from Demacia. Diana didn't say a word but reluctantly nodded. They sat there for a long time. Not even looking at each other. Soon, it was sunset. The bright golden sunrays washed over the plains of Runeterra like a sea of golden water. It illuminated the slopes of Mount Targon and made the waters of the Serpentine river shine like the reflection of a thousand mirrors.

Leona put her hand on Diana's hand and leaned on her shoulder.

"This place is beautiful." Leona murmured. For the first time in Diana's life, what she is about to say, she meant it.

"Yeah. It is." Diana mumbled.

They sat there until the tip of the sun fell below the horizon of the Great Plains. Leona stood up and walked back down the hill. Neither of the said goodbye. Neither of them turned around. They remained in silence.

As the moon rose, Diana put her chin on her knees and stared at the silver moon. There was no more sunlight in the Great Plains. The serpentine river did not shine with the brilliance of the sun. Instead, the golden sunlight was replaced with a silvery glow. The silver moonlight danced over the surface of the serpentine river like wisps playing a game of tag. The wind blew over the Great Plains, up the hills of Mount Targon and gently brushed the girl's face.

Diana's hair swept backwards. But a wave of glowing silver traveled the length of her hair before disappearing off the point of the end of her hair. At that precise moment, something inside Diana awakened. Diana stood up, taking a good look at the moon again before heading down the slopes of Mount Targon and back to Rakkor.


	6. Chapter 6: Avatar of the Sun

Chapter 6

Leona tied up her hair with the traditional Solari hair tie. The second day of the Rite of Kor was here and she had to fight against Ember.

Ember was the brightest friend Leona ever had with her cheerful smile, adorable blue eyes and short but straight fiery red hair. Whenever the flipped her head her hair would reflect the sun and sparkle like glitter drifting through the wind. They used to play in the grassy highlands of Mount Targon with Alisha and Diana. The girls would have a game of tag or play sun strike with their specially designed Zenith Blades.

* * *

_Leona nodded at Diana and Diana nodded back. They could see Ember and Alisha hiding behind a small shrub about fifty feet away. The tops of their tiaras bobbing out the top of the bush like a little mouse on a table._

_"Okay Diana. The Zenith Blade jump is fourty-seven feet. Their position is approximately fifty feet away so we need to ambush them and hope that we can land the Zenith Blade hook." Leona instructed._

_"Roger that" Diana replied._

_The two girls sat in silence observing the shrub with the stare of a cat. Leona turned to Diana again and they carefully crept the length of the bush they were hiding behind and pranced. The two girls both drew power from the sun and they felt themselves traveling at the speed of the sunrays. In an instant, they were behind the backs of Alisha and Ember._

_The two girls stumbled and they saw Diana and Leona but they were seconds too late. Leona had already tapped the special SunStrike Zenith Sensory Pad invented by Heimervention inc. The pad beeped red and the four girls withdrew their Zenith Blades._

_"Wow you guys took us completely by surprise! I didn't even see the Zenith Blade coming towards me!" Alisha congratulated._

_Leona giggled and Diana raised an eyebrow in amusement._

_"You two should work on your hiding skills. We could see the tips of your tiaras poking out from the top of the bush." Diana informed._

_Ember glared at Alisha who put a hand behind her head and blushed._

_"Good game." Leona said._

_"Good game." The three girls replied._

_"Now. Why don't we climb the slopes to get a view of the Great Plains?" Diana suggested._

_"Great idea!" The other three girls replied._

* * *

_All those good times will be gone after this battle. Oh how much I remember of those days_ Leona thought. The fight was mere hours away. She thought she would visit Diana before her match. She walked along the windy gravel road. Leona saw a silhouette of a figure approaching. It had curling long hair. As the figure got closer she recognized silver hair. This has to be Diana Leona thought.

"Hello Leona. I heard that today was your Rite of Kor match." Diana greeted

"Yes." Leona whispered.

"Good luck." Said Diana. She clasped Leona's shoulder before walking past her with her hand trailing from Leona's shoulder. Leona stood there unmoving. The ground became wet in front of them as they walked. Water rolled down both of the girl's cheeks.

Strangely, they tasted like salt.

Leona walked off into the distance and looked behind over her drenched shoulder. She saw Diana as a silhouette fading into the rain. Leona knew that it might be the last time she sees Diana. She dripped more tears before turning back around and dragging her legs on the gravelly roads of Rakkor.

It was afternoon. The rain had surprisingly stopped to reveal the dominance of the sun. The roads were already dry. Any moisture sucked from them. Leona slowly walked towards the wretched stadium. Sword and shield in hand, the giant doors with the two colossal eagles and the golden sun opened before her. She was greeted with the warm applause of the audience. Leona didn't even look up but she could sense that Diana was looking right at her.

Leona lifted her head and on the other side of the gigantic stadium was where Ember stood. She did not look fit for battle but had a frown on her face and if looked at from a distance it would be mistaken as weeping. Leona had the frown too. As the trumpets sounded there was a long silence that felt like an eternity. Both of the girls didn't move. Suddenly, Ember charged at Leona. Leona didn't have the will to fight so she avoided Ember's attacks.

After a while, both the girls were panting and Leona had cuts all over her body. Leona had not struck once. Leona looked into the eyes of Ember and saw suffering. The look put a scar in her heart. Leona dropped her sword.

"I refuse." Leona announced. Ember looked up in surprise. The impatient crowd's eyes widened. Leona's father and Diana hastily stood up.

"What did you just say Leona of the Iron Solari?" the judge asked.

"I said I refuse!" Leona exclaimed

"Refuse what?" replied the judge.

"I refuse to fight!" Leona shouted.

"This is breaking the law of the Rite of Kor. Do you have any idea what you are doing Leona!" Leona's father roared.

"I understand but I will not fight." Leona said

"According to the law of the Rite of Kor those who do not follow tradition is punishable by death." The judge announced.

"Wait! There has to be something we can do about -" Diana yelled.

"Zip your mouth Diana. There is no other way." The judge interrupted.

Diana shot a glaring look at the judge and noticed that the judge's eyes were wide. Diana followed the judge's gaze towards Leona who was shining with a brilliant light. Diana's eyes almost popped. The light emanating from Leona shone with the seven colors of the rainbow. Diana shifted her view to the sun then back to Leona. She could see no difference between the light of the sun and the rays Leona were radiating. It was as if Leona was the sun.

After a long time, the brilliance that enveloped Leona vanished and all the elders and the council bowed down to Leona.

"Behold. The avatar of the sun: Leona." Said the head-councilor.

Diana was bewildered. She dipped her hair down to the floor and bowed. Leona walked slowly and quietly towards Diana. Diana still had her head down until she got yanked up. Before she knew it, she was in the embrace of Leona. This is just what she needed. A hug from her best friend. Diana lifted her hand and returned the embrace by hugging Leona back and putting her head on Leona's shoulder.

"Thank you." Said Diana


End file.
